


hot like a fever (make you a believer)

by lipstick (infrequency)



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Inkigayo Hook-up, Inkigayo Hookup Cinematic Universe, M/M, Mild Exhibitionist Kink, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, references to sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infrequency/pseuds/lipstick
Summary: See, the thing is, Jeonghan knows. He's heard about the things that go down in the Inkigayo bathrooms. He saves a thought for the SBS custodians every time he hears about the escapades that go down when idols crave the company of someone that isn't a coworker. God knows he’s thought about it the last couple of times he’s been here, especially this time around.Jeonghan just wants to see how far this thing will go. Wants to see if Yuta’s willing to put his money where his mouth is.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 113
Collections: The Inkigayo Bathroom Cinematic Universe





	hot like a fever (make you a believer)

**Author's Note:**

> surprise, bitch. i bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.  
> thank you to [ry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambirouge) for reading this over for me. a full circle moment for us! thankful for you.
> 
> title is from comme des garçons by rina sawayama.

To be fair, Jeonghan has had Yuta saved in his phone as ISAC NCT Yuta for about a year and had only sent him a message once to verify he had the correct friend ID.

To be fair, Yuta had sent him a message just 10 minutes prior congratulating him on Seventeen's latest comeback, and he had the window up intending to respond with a quick thank you.

To be fair, Jeonghan wasn't wearing his glasses and should know by now to check and double-check which chat window he has up before he sends a photo, especially one of a more risque nature.

So the almost-awkward encounter he has with Nakamoto Yuta at the SBS sound stage is very much one of his own making. And it would be one out of his nightmares if said NCT member wasn't looking him up and down with a predatory stare that would put the meekest of idols in their place. It would be the end of him if Jeonghan weren’t also _extremely_ interested.

Jeonghan isn't meek in the slightest. (Okay, well. Maybe a little, but no one needs to know that.) He's not one to back down, so he gives Yuta a blank stare back, not breaking contact when he lifts off the floor mid-conversation with Chan – " _Hyung, I wasn't finished with my story!_ " – letting the oversized cardigan draped over his knees crumple to the ground. It's not important where he's going.

See, the thing is, Jeonghan _knows_. He's heard about the things that go down in the Inkigayo bathrooms. He saves a thought for the SBS custodians every time he hears about the escapades that go down when idols crave the company of someone that _isn't_ a coworker. God knows he’s thought about it the last couple of times he’s been here. October is a busy month and it seems like every idol group is at SBS today. It's kind of thrilling, knowing that both of them could easily have their pick of any idol in the room but they're choosing each other. 

That they've already chosen each other.

His love life has been bleak the last few months. With the exception of a little fooling around with a select pick of the members for the fun of it, Jeonghan’s only had the presence of his own hand and vivid imagination to get himself off.

Jeonghan wants to see how far this thing goes. Wants to see if Yuta’s willing to put his money where his mouth is.

Unfortunately, the photo he sent very much was _not_ him coming onto Yuta, but part of a stupid thing that many of the members participate in as a running gag. It's difficult to explain to someone who isn't a part of the in-group, who understands why Seventeen does the things they do. Seungcheol had explained it as a competition once, and that's definitely part of it.

It's not logistics he can even begin to explain at this point, but with as many ever-revolving members as NCT has, surely some of those members do similarly strange things. Right?

Well, it could've been worse. Jeonghan could've accidentally sent his dick to Johnny Suh. Again.

Jeonghan takes the winding path through the hall, greeting familiar faces as he passes them but keeping a steady pace. He spotted the perfect spot on his way in – a single-stall bathroom, with the bathroom sign suspiciously hidden behind a large plant.

It wouldn’t surprise him if the Inkigayo staff _knew_ about the things that go on backstage. The rushed handjobs in dark corners. The blowies in the men’s bathroom just beyond the stage.

Once, Jeonghan heard a rumor from Minhyuk, who heard from a sunbae that someone had successfully fucked in a bathroom stall. He doubts that one heavily. Those stalls are so small he can barely change a shirt in there, let alone fit another person with the intention to bone.

But the secret single-stall bathroom, presumably a staff bathroom… maybe there _is_ some truth there.

He doesn’t slow his pace as the door comes into view; Jeonghan can hear even footsteps not too far behind. The door swings open easily, and he leaves it cracked so he's easy to find.

For the first time since he got up and moved with dick on the brain, Jeonghan takes stock of himself and faces himself in the mirror. He looks a little tired, but in this business, who isn’t? 

“Hi.”

Yuta sounds a little breathless for someone who’s been walking at a just-above brisk pace. If he’s nervous, it doesn’t show; he’s smiling like a shark with all of his bright, even teeth. He’s so handsome it hurts to look at him, and Jeonghan kind of wants to take him down a peg.

“Hi yourself,” Jeonghan smirks. He tilts his head inquisitively, watching Yuta in the mirror. Yuta shifts a little with his back against the door, just watching him.

“How do you wanna do this?”

Direct and to the point. Nice.

Once the mortification of sending a dick pic to an almost-stranger had passed, the conversation that he and Yuta had was….illuminating, to say the very least. Pre-established wants and boundaries. He's already aching with anticipation, craving touch.

Yuta gives him what he wants, and crowds into Jeonghan until his waist is pressed against the edge of the sink. The almost missable height difference between them works to Yuta’s advantage, breath fanning out at the back of Jeonghan’s neck.

“I have a surprise for you.”

Jeonghan shivers, twisting around so he's facing Yuta for the first time. His hands immediately reach behind him, grabbing handfuls of ass to pull him in.

“Yeah? You do what I told you to do?” They're so close like this that Jeonghan’s lips brush against Yuta’s when he speaks, eyelashes tickling against his face. His own big hands find their place at Jeonghan's hips, hooking into his unused belt loops. Yuta’s breathing comes out shaky, but his voice is even. Sexy.

“‘Course I did, ‘m not stupid.”

“I never said you were,” Jeonghan replies sweetly, gripping his ass tight under his hands. Yuta warms at that with a startled laugh, loud and bright, tilting his face up to kiss him.

He kisses the same way he holds a conversation – steady, commanding, underlying sweetness – and Jeonghan leans into it, almost forgetting where he is for a second. The sound of the A/C rattling back on overhead reminds him quickly, and he moves to make quick work of Yuta’s pants.

“Next time,” Jeonghan starts, a flush rising in his cheeks. That’s too vulnerable, making whatever this is _real_ , even though they’ve discussed what a next time would look like. It’s easier to lean into hubris when conversations aren’t face-to-face. “Next time, I’m gonna eat you out until you cry.”

Yuta lets out a little whine at that, biting at Jeonghan’s bottom lip. “Yeah?” It's wishful thinking. He breathes out, gripping tighter at Jeonghan's slim hips. Yuta struggles a little with the fast on his pants, not bothering to wait for an invitation. There’s an itching regret in the back of Jeonghan’s mind for not changing out of the slacks before leading Yuta away from the soundstage, but he helps him push them down just enough to free himself from his briefs.

Yuta leans back to look at him in the eyes, fingers wrapping around the shaft.

“God, I want you inside me like, _right now_.” He says it with nonchalance, and Jeonghan whines a little at that, fucking into his fist.

Realistically, neither of them have a lot of time and very much should not be doing something as risky as this that could jeopardize all of their hard work. The post-Itaewon scandal tension at the house is something that Jeonghan will never forget. But still, when someone as beautiful as Nakamoto Yuta issues a challenge, who is Jeonghan to not rise to the occasion?

Jeonghan’s hand traces a line from Yuta’s hip to reach behind him, finding the knob nestled between his asscheeks.

“ _This_ ," he says, tapping the base. "Is not a surprise if I asked for it,” Jeonghan says coolly, and Yuta chokes on his responding chuckle when Jeonghan pulls it out, just a little, and fucks it back in.

It’s Jeonghan’s turn to laugh, pulling it out and turning it over between his fingers before dropping it in the sink. “Did you _perform_ with this in?” The plug is silicone and relatively small, but from his own experience, movement with a plug in is not anywhere near the top of Jeonghan’s list of favorite things.

Yuta winks at him, replying with a smooth, “Well, wouldn’t you like to know?” and it sends heat rolling through Jeonghan’s body, heat in his sweating palms.

Any sort of nervous anticipation evaporates, and Jeonghan spins Yuta around, pushing in one finger, then two, groaning at how easily Yuta takes him.

“Fucked yourself loose for me like I asked, Yuta-ssi?” Jeonghan asks silkily, or tries. He gasps a little when Yuta clenches down on his fingers, shooting him a glare in the mirror.

“We don’t have time,” Yuta reminds him, and Jeonghan nods, tugging his briefs a little further down before he sinks inside.

Even with the prep, Yuta is _tight_ , hot, and wet around him as Jeonghan fucks into him bit by bit, one hand on the sink and the other threading into his hair. Yuta’s eyes glint when they make contact in the mirror again, head thrown back when Jeonghan pushes in all the way.

“You feel amazing,” Jeonghan marvels, leaning back to look at where they’re joined. It's been so long since he’s fucked without a condom and he feels dizzy. He’s going to regret this later, but he hasn’t fucked _period_ in so long that this little reprieve feels hard-earned and well-deserved.

Yuta’s hand shakes when he digs into his pocket, fumbling extra lube packets out of his pants and into the sink. Jeonghan pushes into him, groaning at the feeling as he reaches around him to grab at a foil. Both of them let out a wrecked chorus of sound when Jeonghan pulls out to slick himself up further, but it’s Yuta that gasps, rolling his hips back and arching into him when Jeonghan thrusts all the way in again.

Jeonghan bites down on his lip, glancing back at the door. Yuta feels amazing around him, each thrust met with a sharp gasp that makes him feel electrocuted. He feels embarrassingly close, but makes his peace with lasting longer the next time, an ambitious plan for two idols as busy as they are.

“Jeonghan,” Yuta whines, interrupting his train of thought. His voice is barely audible but he sounds supersonic in Jeonghan’s ears.

“Shut up,” Jeonghan hisses anyway, snapping his hips into his. “Are you insane? Do you want people to hear you?”

Yuta doesn’t respond to that, but it sets off the part of Jeonghan's brain that he works hard to tamp down in polite company.

“Oh,” he says, suddenly saccharine. “Is _that_ it, Yuta-ssi? Is that what you’re into?”

His hand draws down the side of the sink to Yuta’s exposed stomach down to the dimples of his ass. Jeonghan's fingernails bite into the sides, and Yuta moans softly, still watching him in the mirror. That’s hotter than it needs to be, sending heat spiraling through Jeonghan’s veins. The hand in Yuta’s hair tightens, pulling his head back so he’s looking directly into the mirror, with Jeonghan's eyes able to peer over his head.

“Look at me.”

Yuta bites down on his lower lip, grip tightening on the sink. “Feels s’good, s’really fuckin' good,” he breathes, and Jeonghan surges forward, pressing searing kisses to his skin. Yuta turns his head to try to meet his lips, but Jeonghan laughs, a little breathless, shoving forward until they’re flush again. 

“Mmm,” he hums, grinding his pelvis into Yuta’s ass. The uncomfortable squish sound of lube and skin thwacking against skin fills the room, and Jeonghan says a prayer that no one walks too close to the door. Seungcheol will kill him if they get caught. He picks up the pace, clapping a hand over Yuta’s wide, gasping mouth as he goes, muttering depravity into his ear.

When he comes inside, it’s hot and wet, toes curling as he reaches around Yuta for the butt plug. There’s a mess around the base of his cock and it’s smeared onto his underwear, which will definitely be an _ordeal_ , but one for future Jeonghan to worry about. Yuta moans when the plug slides back inside of him, looking back at Jeonghan expectantly.

“I’m not gonna leave you hanging,” Jeonghan coos, a little pointed and mean. Yuta seems to catch on a beat too late, body flailing against Jeonghan's firm hold as he grasps his long-ignored erection. The slide is dry, but Jeonghan lets go to hold his hand in Yuta’s face, instructing him to _spit_ , before continuing his assault.

Yuta groans, fucking into Jeonghan’s wet hand, whole body shaking when the side of his thumb sweeps around the underside, digging his nail into the slit, swirling, swirling until Yuta finally comes with a cry.

Jeonghan holds him as he works him through it, fist wet with Yuta’s release. Just as he slows, the phone in Yuta’s pocket vibrates, the loudest sound in the room that isn’t breathing.

“Five minute warning,” Yuta says cheerily, tilting his head to give Jeonghan access to kiss the nape of his neck again. Jeonghan lets go, pushing the sink tap up with the outside of his wrist.

“Clean up.”

Reaching over to grab toilet paper, Jeonghan shoves a wad under the running sink to wipe himself up. Next time he hooks up with someone, sanitary wipes are a necessity. Yuta follows his lead, shuddering as he cleans up.

“Shit, I got cum on my pants.” Jeonghan makes a sympathetic _tsk_ ing sound, looking down at his rumpled yet mostly-immaculate slacks. He picks at imaginary lint, digging his phone out of his pocket.

**cheollie 💞** [11:46]  
yoon jeonghan.  
please tell me you didn’t

 **jeonghannie** 🐰 [11:51]  
i didn’t  
😇

 **cheollie 💞** [11:51]  
…  
you have 5 minutes.

 **jeonghannie** 🐰 [11:54]  
and they say you aren’t merciful

Jeonghan looks up at Yuta, a little fondness in his gaze as Yuta stares down at the spot on his pants. He reaches out to tap his arm, nodding at the door. Yuta waves him off, but Jeonghan pauses for a moment.

“Just say the soap dispenser fucked up, they’ll fret over you, but no one will ever know the difference.”

“Don’t tell me how you know that.”

Jeonghan smiles innocently but gives him a wink.

“We’ve all got our secrets.”

He can hear Yuta’s laugh follow him out into the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> [dw](https://infrequencies.dreamwidth.org/) || [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/infrequenced)


End file.
